


At last, it clicked

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Baby's first porn, M/M, Masturbation, Nagisa's scene persona, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, fuck the title I can't do titles for shit, ibara being a slut, mentioned Hiyori/Nagisa, shameless Ibara is the best Ibara tbh, this is just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: The next few practices Nagisa was watching his unitmate more carefully than usual. He paid attention to what made the red-head breathe faster or blush ever so slightly and started pushing at these moments, getting more into his persona than usually during rehearsals, putting more effort in his dancing. He mostly wanted to see how Ibara would react, but he couldn't say the thought of him getting turned on from that alone didn't make him feel things.It's self indulgent, started as a series of dm's on Twitter and became this.





	At last, it clicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Fewly for putting up with me and sending me the juicy stuff! gods bless you and your work honestly.  
> Hope you enjoy that!

“Where's Ibara?", Nagisa slumped in one of big leather armchairs and looked around the green room, where Eden returned for a moment after another successful live. They were allowed around half an hour to rest, freshen up and fix any wardrobe or makeup mess before heading out to a meet & greet fansign event.

"Who knows," Hiyori sighed, fixing his hair and taking a careful look at his eyeliner, "The snake's probably jerking himself off in the bathroom and moaning your name." That earned him a _huh?_ and a head cock from Nagisa. "Oh come on, Nagisa-kun, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you", he finally decided he needed to redo this part and reached for some makeup wipes. Nagisa was still giving his light-haired friend a confused look. He did notice how Ibara got flustered sometimes when they were dancing close to each other, or when their manager told them to do a little more fanservice, _you know, touch here, touch there, something to get the fans going_. _That's how you make them spend more on merch_. Now that he was thinking about it, ever since he started adapting to this scene-persona and feeling more and more confident in that role, Ibara had been excusing himself and leaving practices early and whenever they touched he looked like he had to fight himself not to pull back. Though now it all seemed to click somehow, Nagisa, being brought up as a "sheltered posession", never until middle school got much contact with anyone besides Hiyori and had to learn to understand people around him. "I caught him once", Hiyori finished drawing the perfect line, "moaning "Excelency" and "Nagisa" in the bathroom the other time, I think it was when you first got really serious on stage." He might have sounded jealous, but to be honest, he was. It was pretty obvious that many people would get hot and bothered by on-stage Nagisa, but realizing Ibara was one of them was another thing. "I prefer your cute self that does what I tell him to do to that dictator-persona anyway", Hiyori finished fixing his eyes and traced a finger along Nagisa's jawline before gesturing Jun to help their leader up.

They left the green room together and met Ibara outside, where he greeted them with a salute and a smile. Nothing in his appearance suggested he did what Hiyori was implying, clothing straight, make up and hair neat, with only the smallest tint of blush on his face that could be easily written off as a result of intense dancing not so long ago.

"Your Excellency, Your Highness, Jun-kun!", he called cheerfully, "it is time to head to greet our fans! If you would kindly lead the way." He bent in an elegant bow and waited for Nagisa and Hiyori to pass him before standing up and following them.

 

 

The next few practices Nagisa was watching his unitmate more carefully than usual. He paid attention to what made the red-head breathe faster or blush ever so slightly and started pushing at these moments, getting more into his persona than usually during rehearsals, putting more effort in his dancing. He mostly wanted to see how Ibara would react, but he couldn't say the thought of him getting turned on from that alone didn't make him feel things.

This time Nagisa decided to go full-out. He thought it out, even got Hiyori to help him write a few lines to use and go over a few scenarios of what could happen, though the process had been heavily accompanied by Hiyori's whining ( _Why would you even want that snake if you've got me?_ ).

It took Nagisa a moment, but when he immersed in his dictator-persona, he wasn't stopping himself. In less than half the first song Ibara's face was already flushed and when at the end Nagisa grabbed his hand and roughly turned the shorter man towards himself, Ibara was almost as red as his hair. That wasn't a part of their usual routine, but seemed to work just right. He only held his leader's intense gaze for a moment before getting flustered and excusing himself, all but jerking his hand free and moving to the bathroom, attached to their training studio.

Nagisa would usually go to slump on a couch or armchair, but that day he had different plans. He waited a few minutes after Ibara left, went to lock the studio door from the inside and quietly went over to the bathroom door.

The room was divided - it had an additional place with sinks and mirrors and furter in there was a proper toilet with another sink and mirror, in a separate room, and that's where Ibara was hiding. Nagisa stood close to the locked door, careful not to make any sound, and listened.

It wasn't long before he heard Ibara's heavy breathing, tiny gasps and a few soft moans, he could tell he was trying to hold back. It didn't take long though for the moans to get more frequent, now definitely muffled, and "Excellency"s started to spill from Ibara's mouth, soon turning into Nagisa's name. He could definitely feel the heat in his the pit of his stomach form and swirl, making his dick grow hard against the fabric of his underwear. He waited, and his patience was rewarded with a particularly loud "Nagisa", turned into a choked moan.

"Ibara", he said, definitely loud enough for the other man to hear him. Ibara let out a startled yelp and went quiet for a moment, before jumping straight to panicked explanations.

"Y-your Excellency! I-I thought you were in the studio, what might have made you come here? Ah, I hope you were not worrying about me, that would be too kind of you to be concerned about someone like me, I am quite fine", he tried to play it down, heart pounding in his chest. Not getting any answer from Nagisa he started panicking slightly and tried to change the subject and when that didn't work, he gave up. "Please forgive me, I know this is highly inappropriate, having such lustful thoughts about Your Excellency and moreso acting upon them in such a shameless fashion. I am aware of my offense but-" He would have kept talking, in his panic-driven text-wall mode, if Nagisa didn't finally speak.

"Shut up. Open the door." His voice, stern and unwavering, made Ibara twitch and moan soundlessly, but he couldn't refuse a direct order.

He sure was a sight when he opened the door, a hot mess, looking at the floor shamefully, face red, clothes in disarray, holding his pants up with one hand because he short-circuited too much to pull them back on properly, his fingers covered in lube. One of his hands had red teeth marks, he must have been biting down on it to muffle the moans. Nagisa eyed him appraisingly before turning around and walking out. "Come", he called, not hearing Ibara move a single step.

He stopped abruptly next to the couches, Ibara practically crashing into his back, not expecting the sudden halt. Nagisa turned around and looked at the other man, whose eyes were still glued to the floor.

"Now", he said, brushing his long fingers on Ibara's cheek, ghosting over his ear and brushing through his hair, suddenly closing and tugging sharply, making Ibara's breath hitch in a half-moan, half-yelp of pain mixed with pleasure and forcing him to look up. "I will sit down, and you will put up a nice show for me." Nagisa leaned down to his partner's ear, nibbling on it lightly and drawing another gasp from his mouth. "I want you to keep doing whatever made you call my name and moan like a slut", he moved to sit in an armchair, spreading in it comfortably, dark gaze fixed on Ibara. The red-haired man swallowed heavily, feeling even more turned on than before. He calmed down from initial panic, seeing that Nagisa did not only have no intention of scolding or sending him away, he even seemed to have been enjoying the situation quite a bit.

Ibara moved to a couch, fishing a packet of lube out of his pocket before discarding his pants and laying down, propping his back up on some pillows to give Nagisa a nice view of his bottom and face as well. He tore the plastic opened with his teeth and slicked his fingers back up, mostly for a show, he didn't mind some more friction along the way. Sliding two fingers into himself was no problem, with how much he stretched himself earlier, and soon he was back to a rough rythm, pumping the his fingers vigorously, trying to reach that sweet spot again. This time he wasn't biting down on his hand, letting all the moans spill from his mouth.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?", Ibara's eyes shot to Nagisa, who was still sprawled in the armchair, stroking himself through his pants, "Me, looking at you as you fuck yourself. You must have imagined that so many times, haven't you, Ibara? Use your words," Nagisa scolded, when all he got in reply was a drawn out moan.

Screwing his eyes shut, Ibara moaned again. "Yes, your Excellency, so many times-"

"And tell me, in your dirty fantasies, was I watching? Or maybe you imagined it was my fingers up your ass, fucking you mindless?", Ibara could hear the other's breathing get heavier, more laboured. He moaned in confirmation, Nagisa's words making him even harder, to the point when he thought he was going to die, and he didn't hear his leader get up and walk closer, until he spoke again. "Answer me properly", he said in rough, low voice.

"Yes, ah... Your E-Excellency-", Ibara's breath was hitching, dick so hard he could barely think, his free hand reaching down for some release, only to be grabbed by Nagisa and held above his head. "I imagined Excellency's fingers in me, fucking me like the slut I am, even that's more than I deserve-", he was interrupted when Nagisa grabbed his other hand and held both of them on the cushions above his head by the wrists. He had enough strenght to do it one handed, while his free hand was sliding down Ibara's hot body, making him writhe at the contact. Nagisa's fingers ghosted over his dick for a moment, before moving lower.

"You're lucky, I'm feeling generous today. That being said, I think you're plenty wet by now." Nagisa thrust two of his fingers into Ibara roughly, and in three thrusts he found the spot that made the other see stars. He fucked it mercilessly, long fingers reaching further than Ibara's ever could, making him mummble breathy "Excellency"s whenever he caught enough air and moaning so loud Nagisa was thanking gods for soundproof studio. "Such a lewd, slutty boy you are. I bet you'd like more, wouldn't you?", he whispered into Ibara's ear, moving down to his neck and planting a few kisses and sucking hickeys there before moving even lower, to his shoulder, and biting down hard enough for his teeth to break the skin and hitting Ibara's prostate at the same time. Satisfied with the shriek-moan he got in exchange, Nagisa pulled his fingers out and let go of Ibara's hands, reaching for the abandoned lube packet from before to slick himself up a little.

He groaned, pushing himself in, surrounded by Ibara's warmth. “Fuck, you're surprisingly tight”, that earned him another drawn-out moan. “That's unexpected, I thought you got around more than Hiyori, or at least fucked yourself enough, and yet-” he didn't finish the thought, snapping his hips forward instead and immediately setting up a rough tempo. “Excellency”s turned into barely coherent “Nagisa”s, drowned in whimpers and moans as Nagisa sat up and pulled Ibara closer by his hips, digging his nails into the other's skin. Ibara's mouth was opening and closing without any kind of control, spilling all kinds of dirty sounds and drool, eyes screwing shut in pleasure.

An idea appeared in Nagisa's mind and he pulled out, making Ibara gasp at the sudden emptiness, and turned him so that his face was pushed down into the cushions of the couch and his ass up.

He didn't waste any more time, pushing back in, groans and moans now coming from both of them and filling the room. He could feel Ibara shaking beneath him, even though Nagisa was holding his hips up.

“You're such a slut, taking me in so nicely, I bet you could fit another dick in that ass of yours and not even bat an eye”, panting heavily he took a fistful of Ibaras hair and pulled, bringing the man close to him, pushing his back flush against his chest, wrapping his hands around the slim body. One hand rested low on Ibara's stomach, soon moving to pump his dick in rhythm with his thrusts. The other hand moved up, sliding up his chest, ghosting over a nipple, up to his throat, and wrapping around it with just enough strenght to restrain the airflow and not cut it off completely. “You like it, you really do, I can feel you throb”, Nagisa whispered straight into his ear.

“Y-yes”, Ibara panted heavily, heart thumping in his chest, “N-Nagisa... I'm-”

“I know”, Nagisa squeezed both his hands a little tighter, “Come for me, Ibara, come for your Excellency.”

Ibara moaned loudly, his vision going blank, toppling over the edge and spilling all over the couch. Nagisa didn't take much longer, feeling the muscles squeeze around him, pounding into oversensitive, whimpering Ibara, until he felt the knot in his stomach snap and came inside. Only then did he let go of his neck, admiring forming bruises for a moment, before Ibara slumped back against him.

“Hope I didn't go too rough on you”, Nagisa nuzzled his nose behind Ibaras ear, making him shiver slightly. He let go of his stage-persona, turning back to his soft, gentle self.

“No, your Excellency, not at all... As you said, I am a little slut, I can take more than that”, Ibara smiled smugly, letting his head fall back onto Nagisa's shoulder. “Though if you would be so kind... and let me rest like that for a moment. I would be obliged.”

“Take all the time you need, Ibara. I'm not going anywhere.” He just reached to a conveniently placed box of tissues, cleaned Ibara and himself up and pulled him close, lying back comfortably, his hands wandering over the youner man's back.

Ibara sighed, content and completely spent, thinking about how much hints, scripts and work in general it took to make Nagisa understand.

“Worth it”, he sighed, snuggling up comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Feel free to point out whatever mistakes there are and talk to me on twitter (@TeaWitchJo)!


End file.
